


Exhale

by everyrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: It's mostly fluff though, M/M, a lot of love, sort of angsty?, yay for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyrose/pseuds/everyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ray can't sleep. Life can be overwhelming for everybody at times, even with five of the best boyfriends ever. But he has them, and it's kind of perfect anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for the RT/AH fandom. I'm kind of new here, I've been addicted for about four months now. So come say hi, or add me on the RT website (AnnArchy93), I'm always up for a good yarn about these adorable assholes :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Ray Narvaez Jr had accepted at a young age that all he we destined for was an ordinary life. An average job, an average house, maybe an average partner (if he was lucky) and an overall average existence. When he scored his job at gamestop he had told himself that this was his future, but at least he was working with video games, instead of working at his previous bar-tending job with terrible tips and drunken patrons. Ray had spent the first 20 years of his life assuming nothing but averageness forever, but somehow ended up with the complete opposite of his expectations.

So naturally when Ray was lying in bed at night, snuggled between five other bodies, he occasionally got overwhelmed thinking of how utterly not average his life had turned out to be. So overwhelmed in fact, that he could not sleep at all. It didn't happen all that often, this was only the third time since moving in with his boys six months ago. Maybe that was considered quite often, Ray wasn't too sure, but so far his boys hadn't found out. He planned on keeping it that way, he didn't want to worry about something so inconsequential.

 

* * *

 

Ray slowly slid out of the pile of limbs he was tangled in, careful to not awaken any of his still sleeping boyfriends. Michael muttered a little, but turned over to yank Gavin into his arms instead. An automatic smile curled onto Rays face before he quietly clicked the door shut behind him. His boys had only been asleep for an hour or so, but Ray knew that it was going to be one of those nights. They usually only happened after long days when he pushed himself too far to complete a guide, finish editing or unlock an achievement. He would pay for it at work tomorrow, but they only had one lets play to film and he was ahead of the rest of his work. There's no chance in hell that Geoff would let him go home early, but maybe he could convince someone to snuggle on the office couch for a few hours. With a defeated sigh, Ray set up his Xbox and settled in for an all nighter alone.

 

* * *

 

Gavin glanced over at the numbers illuminated on the clock and groaned. 6.07am, just under an hour and a half before the alarm would start beeping. With a sigh he clambered out of the bed, regretting the extra glass of water he had drunk the night before.

"Where ya goin'?" Ryan's muffled voice made Gavin want to laugh, but it was too early for that.

"Bathroom." He mumbled in reply before heading off. Once he had relieved himself he headed back to the bedroom, ready for another hour of cuddling with his boys before they had to get ready for work. He paused, still half asleep but managing to notice that something was different. Turning around he detected a faint glow under the lounge door and frowned in confusion. None of them were ever up this early. He wandered over and cracked the door open, his frown deepening as he first noticed the tv glowing before glancing at the couch to see his youngest boyfriend sitting there.

"Ray? What are you doing awake?" Gavin questioned as he rubbed at his eyes, trying to wake himself up more.

"Oh, hey Gavvy." Ray replied, smiling up at him in the doorway. "I'm fine, just couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep, like at all?" Ray realised his mistake then and kept quiet. He didn't want any of his boys fretting over him.  

"Ray, have you been here all night? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Gavin." Ray snapped.

This time it was Gavins turn to be silent. Ray sighed, knowing he was being bitchy, and put his controller down gently.

"I'm sorry Vav, just a little agitated." Gavin nodded but stayed standing in the doorway.

"Cuddle?" Ray requested, turning to lie on the couch and open his arms up. Gavin smiled at him as he walked over to the couch.

"Of course, love."

 

* * *

 

Ryan had been awake since Gavin left, still snuggled into Geoff's side. He knew he wouldn't get back to sleep until his Brit was back in bed with them, he liked to have all of his boys where he could see them. He sat up slowly and stretched, wondering what was taking Gavin so long and if he should go and check on him. He smiled sleepily down at the man next to him, tattooed arms still holding him onto the bed. Turning his head to his other side he saw Michael, cushioned in Jack's arms. He loved seeing them all so peaceful. It took him a minute to realize that there were only three other bodies in the bed with him, and that it wasn't only Gavin that was missing. With a groan he unhooked Geoffs arms from his waist and slid to the bottom of the bed.

“Where are you going? It’s early as dicks, babe.” Geoff had sat up and was rubbing a hand along his face.

“Gav and Ray aren’t here, I’m gonna go check on them.”  
  
“Oh,” was Geoffs reply, as he looked around the bedroom. “I’ll come with you.”

He held his hand out and Ryan pulled him off the end of the bed, keeping their fingers latched together as he walked over to the door.

 

* * *

 

“Why the fuck are you up so early?” Geoff’s voice made Ray jump slightly.

Ray opened his mouth with an excuse on the tip of his tongue before Gavin beat him to it.

“Ray didn't sleep at all last night.”

“Traitor.” Ray whispered, pushing Gavin off of him.

“Ray, what’s wrong buddy?” Geoff frowned in confusion, moving towards the couch with Ryan in tow.

“Nothing. Nothing, it’s just. I just,” Ray let out a long exhale. “I’m fine.”

“Bullshit. What’s going on?” Geoff sat down and pulled Ray onto his lap, the younger man snuggling his head into his chest. Ryan sat on Ray’s other side, his hand resting gently on his thigh.

“It’s stupid, okay? It’s nothing.”

“Ray.” Geoff growled.

“It’s so silly though.” Ray really needed to stop sighing. “I just, I just get a little overwhelmed with life sometimes, ya know? Everything is just happening and I feel like I can’t keep up and I was never supposed to end up this happy. I was supposed to have a sub-par life and I had accepted that. I had accepted that I was never going anywhere and it was hard to do, and it hurt, but I did. But then you guys came along and everything changed. You made me realise that life can be so much better and that I'm worth something, but it’s still hard sometimes. I still feel like I'm dreaming and that one day I’ll wake up in my crappy apartment back in New York and I won’t have any of this any more. And it scares me, because I love all of you so much.” His last sentence was almost a whisper and the other men were silent for a few minutes, trying to process everything that Ray had said.

“Why didn't you wake one of us up? You know any of us would have stayed up with you, you don’t have to go through things alone any more. We’ll always be here when you need us, okay babe? Even if it’s 3am and you’re in fucking Switzerland or some shit, if you need us we’ll be there for you. We all love you just as much as you love us, Ray.” Geoff had turned Ray around so he could look into his eyes as he was talking. Ray replied by leaning in to peck Geoff on the lips.

“I love you, Ray.” Ryan added. Ray leaned over to kiss him too.

“You know I do as well, X-Ray.” Gavin pitched in with a smile. Ray smiled back at him, he most definitely had the best boyfriends ever.

“All right, back to bed. We have a solid hour before I want to be awake again.” Ray wrapped his arms around Geoff’s neck and looked at him expectantly. Geoff sighed before tucking his arms under Ray and carrying him off to their room.

 

* * *

 

Ray was right about Geoff not letting him go home early (“It’s your own stupid fault for not waking up any of us to let us know something was wrong.”), but he was more than happy with the alternative. Once the Let’s Play had been filmed, he handed his footage over to Gavin and went over to lay down on the couch. Michael crawled in behind him and wrapped him in a tight embrace, muttering something about filming his rage quit later on. Ray fell into an easy slumber, knowing he was safe to do so in their office. After an hour or so he felt Michael getting up, only to be replaced by Ryan, who had said his footage was rendering so he was free for a while. This carried on all afternoon, Ray drifting in and out of consciousness while his boyfriends shared around ‘Ray Cuddle Time’.

 

* * *

 

Ray Narvaez Jr always thought he was destined for an ordinary life until he fell in love with the five people that made him feel extraordinary.

 


End file.
